guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Resurrect
Maybe we should move this to Resurrect (Skill) and set this up as a disambig page? 69.124.143.230 06:06, 8 March 2006 (CST) :It's a question of which one is more important. If most people searching for "Resurrect" want the skill, then it makes sense to keep it as it is. If it's 50/50 (or most people want the general description of the action), we want to change things. Personally, I think it's good as is, as I feel like more people will use Guildwiki to reference skills than to look up basic game mechanics. --130.58 11:31, 8 March 2006 (CST) New Resurrect Here's food for thought (or at least for research): This seemed to me to take longer than 6 secs but I honestly didn't count. Maybe it was being in the thick of it. Also, the resurrected Rot Wallows seemed to be at full health but maybe it was just me getting my butt kicked. --Ishmaeel 03:01, 27 March 2006 (CST) :Oh I didn't realize Resurrect Gargoyles were using a Monster Skill too. Is this the same one, I wonder. That page has the generic monster skill icon on it but this has the icon of Resurrect, as seen in the screencap. Gonna check, if I have time.--Ishmaeel 14:43, 29 March 2006 (CST) :The spirit keepers and priest of sorrows use this too. at the moment there is: * Resurrect: Spell * Resurrect: Spell (monster only) - summit can unload 8 of these in a row, possible very low energy, same cast * Resurrect: Monster skill, only used by ascalon gargoyles What is a half-fledged resurrect spell? As opposed to a full-fledged one... — Stabber (talk) 12:42, 19 April 2006 (CDT) Six Seconds so far as I know, 6 seconds is a pretty good time for a ressurect spell. Until Flesh of My Flesh came out, the only faster casting spells are an elite, an aoe ressurect (that costs 25), and signet. so not sure what this line is about really...--Sami 18:26, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :First of all, laight of dwayna isn't elite. Second of all, 6 seconds is longest a hard res goes, so wrong on both counts...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:35, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::He meant Unyielding Aura. Anyways, this is a horrible rez. I honestly wanded someone to death after he got rezzed with this. The Hobo 21:22, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Me/Mo Who said this is a good pvp skill for a mesmer? 25% energy is just asking to be killed as soon as you res. Skills like res chant and Flesh of my Flesh are good pvp hard reses but this is deffinately not. :Removed the note. see what I wrote down below too. --The Gates Assassin 16:01, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Popular..? Why do people use this so much? I don't see what's so good about it. The moment the person is ressed, he has only 25% hp and NO energy, so one hit would kill him again and he has no way of healing himself except for signets. But why do I always see this in people's builds? 24.132.252.185 07:03, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :Because a lot of people are idiots. Lord of all tyria 07:04, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::/agree 67.162.10.70 10:08, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :::Far from the best, but it's the cheapest full-range res that does not drain you like rebirth --70.82.201.140 13:50, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::::There are very few (very very few) combat situation where Resurrection Chant isn't the better spell to use. Chu 02:11, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Wth Mesmer/Monks with high ranks in Fast Casting sometimes use this in PvP, as a fast and reusable resurrection spell instead of the Resurrection Signet which is the usual choice for players who are not primary monks. No, just no. Taking it out NOW. If I ever see a mesmer use this in PvP ill kill them. They use Res chant, or FoMF or things like that, something that doesn't leave the resed person completely useless and beyond that valnurable to be killed again. We mind as well say rebirth is a good alternative in PvP too. =P --The Gates Assassin 13:31, 8 September 2007 (CDT)